Arc
Arc (アーク), also known as Goddess of Destruction Arc (破壊の女神) is the most powerful God of Destruction and Da'at and Prime, most weapon and general since in the dreaded Chaos War. And the one and only who resisted Lucifer's Wise Mainpulation that Arc is the Infinate God of Destruction. But she's only to Infinate Omni-King and no others as well. Arc is also the Goddess of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse. Arc is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personally: Arc is a Warrior Clan race wearing armour like medivial custom, but more like all God of Destructions she have to wear. She have to only Infinate Omni-King, so that she will obey to them without any others Omni-King. she have blond hair and fire red eyes colour. According Loki, that Arc is much stronger than all God of Destructions, that according to the legend that Kali would try to take control of her including her husband as well, but thier power were no match her superior ranks. She did trust to Horus the leader of the Harmony God, since she learn the death of Kistune, that she know about it ever since and she too want to know who kill her. But she can trust Horus, her only friend and yet Tail as well, that she foreseen that Tail will be the next Harmony God and descendants of Kitsune. Arc did fought in the Chaos War as a command, that Lucifer have no control of her, but she too were no match against him, that Lucifer can easy beaten or kill any God of Destruction with his own power. And watch the trial of him and see him banish, forever. According to Whis, that Arc is not a rank of Harmony God and yet according to Beerus that Arc is bossy pushover, that any threat would be erase, including Bulma or ChiChi as well, Goku and Vegeta's wife need to be carefully on Arc. So that she will erase and she kill overcome those Saiyan as well. Because last time, when she met Vegeta's father ancestor about messing with her, long before Beerus and Friza as well. But she did beat so many Saiyan in past, and she can outrank Goku or Vegeta and Arc got the Amazon warrior inside on her. She more powerful than any God of Destruction including any candidates as well. And Arc is warrior of God of Destruction and the Infinate as well. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Destruction, Arc is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses and one of the most powerful gods in the 10th Multiverse. She is stated to be the strongest Goddess of Destruction of the 13 multiverse as she has destructive power that is greater than all of the Gods of destruction. Arc is said to be even more powerful than Loki who is the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse and has power that is comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Arc is also the Goddess of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse and is the most powerful Goddess of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse. Her power level is about 73,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Goddesss of Destruction, Arc has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to a Super Saiyan 5. Arc is able to overpower Loki who is the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse. She is also able to easily compete against Oya in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Arc can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. Superhuman Durability: Arc has immense levels of endurance and durability as she is able to endure many powerful attacks, including the Destruction technique. Arc was able to endure Champa's Sphere of Destruction and remained unfazed by the attack. Universe Destruction: As a Goddess of Destruction, Arc can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Arc is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Arc also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Arc can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Arc is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Arc. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Arc's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Arc can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Arc causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Arc's colour is pink. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Arc utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Arc coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Arc combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at her foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Arc has this technique. Arc creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * Wrath of the God of Destruction -''' Arc holds out out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. Transformations Goddess of Destruction Arc achieved this form, after obtaining her powers as a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Arc also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power is superior to Loki in his God of Destruction form. She also gained a pink sparkling aura, similar to the True Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Arc is able to hold her own against Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 1,102,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Arc and Oya - Arc shares a neutral relationship with her twin-sister Oya. Arc sees her twin sister Oya as her arch-rival and wants to stop her from trying to take over the 13 multiverses. But despite this Arc still cares about her sister. Arc and Goku - Arc shares a very close relationship with Goku. Arc is very respectful and extremely loyal towards Goku and they share a extremely strong friendship with him. Arc and Shido - Arc shares a really good relationship with Shido who is the youngest son of Goku. Arc shows an great amount of respect and admiration towards him and wants him to be a future 'Omni-King'. Arc seems to have feelings for him as well. Arc and Tail - When she learn about Kitsune's death, that she is so angry to know who kill her. But after thousand years or more when she learn that Kistune got a descendant name Tail. When she look at him, and yet she decide to make him a big sister to him and promise to protect him knowing that Tail is descendant of Kitsune. Arc and Pandora - She admire Pandora knowing that she will be an excellent God of Destruction and yet both of them share a sibling friend to them that Pandora and Arc becoming sister-in arm. Arc and Kitsune - Two of them are very close sister to each other, until her death I'd confirm that Arc vow herself to find the murder to avenge her death. In payback revenge. Category:Gods Category:God of destruction Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Omni-King